Hunters and Preys
by TEARS OF A TITANIUM SOLDIER
Summary: vampires have an unquenchable thirst for blood. but sometimes they have to control it and find anothor source.(this summary sucks i know it does, but i'm only doing this because ashangel101010 is the only one that writes floraXanagan stories.(her stories are amazing and you should really read them) i'm trying to show her that she's not alone.) other couples will be in this story to


I _love_ the smell of fresh night air when I wake up. It's been a year since I was turned into a vampire and my neck still hurts. I can feel the bed shift slightly and the sudden heavy weight of a strong arm. I turned over trying my best not to wake my husband. He really hates to be disturbed during his rest. _Especially_ if it's not me disturbing him. Tonight we have to hunt and he wants all the sleep he can get. He sometimes lectures me about it since I'm new at this.

I gently slid from under his arm and got on top of him. I put my hands on both sides of his face. He slightly moved as he slowly reached for my hands and began to open his eyes.

"Sweetie, it's almost midnight" I gave him a smile "we have to get ready to leave"

He sat up and pushed against my weight easily. After all I don't weigh much.

"It's only 11:00, why did you wake me up so early?" He gave me a drowsy look.

"I know how you are when you wake up, and plus I had to get you up early so the guys won't beat us there." I got off him and began to walk toward the bathroom. He got up and followed right after me.

I set the shower to a hot temperature to create stem. He began to take off his clothes and step into the shower. I could feel his gaze upon my bare exposed skin as I joined him.

"You look lovely." He put his hands on my hips and gently pushed me against the wall.

"Anagan we can't do this right now" I said between kisses that were so passionate it could burn a rose.

"Do what right now?" he began to kiss my neck and slowly moved down my collarbone. I let of a soft moan of pleasure.

"Anagan, please" he started to nibble on one of my vein. I instantly forgot what we had to do and l slipped into his intense kisses.

"Flora, it's about time you got here" I was greeted with a hug from Stella.

"What took you so long to get here, we've been waiting here forever?" she gave me a curious yet irritable look. (Ever since Gantlos bit her she got an extreme craving for blood. That and she's pregnant. He still treats her like a queen even though she lost her throne and gets highly bitchy attitudes sometimes.)

I looked at her innocently.

"Things got out of control and I got busy."

She knew I was lying because she knows Anagan can't keep his hands off me sometimes.

"Well your lucky that their to busy arguing to notice your long absence."

I looked around and saw that she was right. Roxy and Ogron were still arguing about her going to visit her father during the day. Of course when were they not arguing about that. He worked at night at the Frutti Music Bar and she never gets a chance to talk to him because he's so busy. She really misses him but Ogron doesn't want her hurt because vampires can't come into the sun light.

Tecna and duman were arguing about how Jake was going to get his education. Tecna wanted him in public schools so he can get use to being around other kids like him. Duman wanted to home-school him because he doesn't want his son to grow up like those _''peasants''._

Bloom didn't want Baltor to risk his life trying to save her home planet. If he does go through with it the dragon fire that created him will used to revive the planet, and he won't exist.

I looked among them only to see nothing but hatred for one another. At least some people were having a peaceful night.

Musa was singing to Tritannis like she always did. The sound of her voice is the only thing that can come his nerves.

Layla and Darkar were making out which really disturbed me a little.

Stella had walked back to Gantlos and took his hat. He chased her a little then disappeared. He appeared behind her and picked her up bridal style. It pleases me to see at least one of my friends at peace.

"Hey what's wrong?" Anagan stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders as if I was cold. I was but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Nothing, i-I'm alright." I gave him a smile and kissed his check. He kissed me on my lips and headed towards gantlos who was still teasing Stella about getting his hat back.

I signed and leaned against a tree.

"It's going to be a long night."


End file.
